A Messed Up World
by Kamekaze Shuriken
Summary: Summary: CE: 78. A time for new colonies, new exploring, and new technology. Athrun Zala, Rey za Burrel, and Dearka Elsman, are going on a journey to a place far far away called, Shinra. Why..do Rey and Dearka suddenly feel attractions to Athrun, and WHY
1. Chapter 1

Summary: CE: 78. A time for new colonies, new exploring, and new technology. Athrun Zala, Rey za Burrel, and Dearka Elsman, are going on a journey to a place far far away called, Shinra. Why..do Rey and Dearka suddenly feel attractions to Athrun, and WHY IS CLOUD IN ATHRUN'S BED! Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children X-Over. Pairings: Rey/Dearka/Athrun/Cloud/Tifa/Yuffie -  
Start: Dearka's P.O.V 

Heh. Well, I'm going on a little exploring trip with a couple of my buds, Athrun and Rey. I already feel like I'm gonna be bored without Yzak to bother. Too bad, he has such a high council position, he can't do anything anymore. But that's his own fault. Anyways...we're going to this planet called Shinra. There's definitely life on there, even if only in one spot. That's why we're gonna check it out. We're being COMMANDED to. Since when did I listen to orders...didn't matter much when I was with Miriallia. She's a hot natural. But enough of that... On the way to Shinra we go. I love my friends.

Rey 's P.O.V.

Damnit. I don't see how I got stuck with those two idiots. Commander Joule just HAD to say, "Elsman, Zala, Za Burrel. You're going to a place called Shinra. No buts. You're all going together too. And if you don't want to, well too bad." I wanted to bash his face into the ground. Though, that'd be bad, since obviously of course...Probably be suspended from piloting and everything. And if I was, nothing else would be going on in my life. 'Cept trying to kill certain people I hate.. And, if Shinn hits on Luna, now that his girlfriend, Stellar's dead, he'll be dead along with her. Luna's MY woman. As her sister Meyrin might say, 'You choose the anti-social one. Great...' Like, I care. The only person I'm really nice to is Luna. Who cares about my sex life anyway? Not like, I've done it...,but... Whatever. On the way to Shinra we go. Damn bastards.

Athrun's P.O.V.

I get called away from Cagalli, to go on some space trip, to a place called Shinra? What kind of a planet name is Shinra, anyway? Stupid Yzak. Cagalli pummeled me the second that I told her I had to go. She said, "WHAT THE HELL? Now what am I supposed to do against that, PANSY Yuuna!' My answer, "I'm really sorry, Cagalli. It's just that..." She decides to interrupt me by saying, "DUTY CALLS, RIGHT! You're under my service as my bodyguard, Alex...Which means, I say if you can go, or if you cannot!" There, she goes... calling me Alex. My Alias name...Alex Dino, corny right? I thought so. I told her that, and I got bruises for it. And they're on my toned abs. Which hurt like hell right now. Since she punched me, and kicked...and she kicks hard damnit. Then she says, "FINE! GO! JUST DON'T GET YOURSELF RAPED OR KILLED YOU SISSY MAN!" Ha. Just kidding. Though, she said, "Whatever, go. Just don't die. I'd kill you again for that." Man..I gotta stop it with the Cagalli stories. On the way to Shinra we go. Don't kill me, Cagalli!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

Three girls walked the streets without their boyfriends in, the PLANTS. They weren't exactly fuming, yet they weren't happy either. Their boyfriends, which were Athrun, Rey, and Dearka, were leaving them for a little while just, because their so-called buddy Yzak said that they needed to do one last thing for the military, and go to this place named Shinra. "I don't see how this is good for them. They could get killed out there, and yet, Commander Joule, thinks we wouldn't care about it? I love Rey." Luna said with a dreamy expression on her face. Cagalli didn't do anything, but state her opinion. "So what if Commander Joule, sent them off. I think it's somewhat..okay for, Athrun to be at least getting some type of fresh air, and maybe he won't be as dim witted then he already is." "I agree. Dearka needs to focus on something else, besides sex. It's like..there's nothing else on his mind for the time being. I really want him to do something good. For both of us. He has no sex life right now." Miriallia ended. "Neither, does Rey.." Luna added with a laugh. "Athrun? Plleaaase. No sex life at all." Cagalli replied with a chortle.  
Meanwhile: On the Space Shuttle.

"Approaching, Shinra. 500 meters left to go." Athrun said to the control tower that was, many kilometers away now. "They're allowing you entrance, for research purposes only." Yzak answer from the control tower. "So don't start anything stupid. I heard people are really strong there." "Got it, chief." Dearka said with a smirk. "Whatever. I understand." Rey added. "Okay." Athrun responded. Suddenly, a new voice was heard in the intercom. "Heh. Wow. Foreigners. Great..hey, Rude. Do you think they'll be odd, or odd?" An, 'I don't know, Reno. Why don't you find out later?' was heard in the background. " "Reno! Take my headset off, you are definitely not authorized for stuff like this!" "Oh...I'm just soo...Sorry, yo." Reno took off the headset and gave it to Cid. "Okay. Now. Foreigners, you are cleared to enter the barrier of Shinra. It's a bumpy landing, so make sure you can handle that." he said. "Got it." Athrun, Rey, Dearka, replied at the same time. "And you'll be landing, in our runway, in which we'll be meeting you out there." Cid added. Then Reno's voice was heard, "Yeah, yo. Then we'll take you to Strife's place, that's where you'll be staying. For your time here, yo." "Use proper language, damnit!" Rude yelled. "Whatever." Reno said, this time without the 'yo.'

The Space Shuttle, entered the barrier, and suddenly Dearka felt odd. He felt...different, like he was being attracted like a magnet to something else, besides his usual ideas. He turned to Athrun, and he felt himself blush for no reason. He thought of Miriallia, and was suddenly okay again. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself. Athrun looked at him and responded, "What? Why do you think something is wrong with yourself?" And there Dearka went, blushing again. "Do you have a fever or something?" Athrun questioned again. Dearka, feeling himself get into a dream like emotion nodded his head no, and kept staring at Athrun. Athrun shrugged and turned back around, going back to doing what he was doing. Dearka was suddenly looking lower, and lower, he was now down to mid-back, lower-back. And..his thoughts were, 'OMFG! I'm staring at his ass!' Little did Dearka know, Rey felt the same way. 'Holy shit! Why is Athrun suddenly so damn hot!' Rey thought. 'What am I thinking? I'm a guy! I have a girlfriend! And I have no sex life! So..why does Athrun in that tight uniform look so..sexy... ARGH! I gotta stop this..' So, they finally landed on Shinra, in which, Cid, Reno, and Rude, came to escort all three ZAFT boys, to the Strife house.

Few minutes later "We're here, yo. This is the Strife house. With two pretty ladies, and a few orphans." Reno said. Athrun, Dearka, and Rey got their stuff from out of the trunk of the automobile, that was used to take them to the Strife house. "We'll be seein' you tomorrow." Cid said as all three of them got back into the car, and drove back to the control tower. Athrun knocked on the door, and Tifa opened it. "Welcome! I've heard that you're the foreigners, so, I guess, come in. I'll show you around, then Yuffie will show you where your rooms are. Though, I'm afraid that one of you will be sharing with Cloud." 'What kind of a name is Cloud?' Dearka thought. 'Is that a girl or a guy's name?' he coughed and Tifa looked at him. "If you have a question, ask." she said with a smile. "Is Cloud, a girl or a guy?" he asked. "Cloud, is a guy. We found that'd it would be easier, because, you obviously can't share with the orphans, and you can't share with me or Yuffie. We're quite conscious about that, so Cloud's the only one that volunteered." Tifa answered. "Oh, okay." Dearka said, rather surprised that he still had no idea what was going on.  
So... for the next few minutes, Tifa showed them around the house, and the bar that was connected to it. After that, Yuffie suddenly showed up, and dragged all three boys. "Okay. You'll draw straws to see who is sharing with Cloud. Though, since he's rather anti-social, there's nothing to worry about." Dearka and Rey couldn't stop thinking about Athrun. They would have both rather shared with him, then any guy named Cloud. Who the hell was Cloud? Some hippie? "Which reminds me." Yuffie began. "The ones that aren't sharing with Cloud, will be sharing together. Short straw, shares with Cloud." Dearka, Rey, and Athrun, drew straws. "Oh hell! I got a long one!" Dearka said. "Me too!" Rey fumed. Athrun sweat-dropped, his was the shortest. (Author: That could mean alot of things..if I didn't say they were straws..) "You. Blue hair, you're bunking with, Cloud. Go inside this room, and say hi. Okay?" Yuffie said. Athrun opened the door, walked in, then closed it, and put his stuff on the floor. Cloud was sleeping on his bed, and there was an empty one on the other side of the room, in which Athrun assumed it was his. So he put his stuff on the bed, and proceeded to kneel next to Cloud's bed, which then, Athrun poked him in the forehead. He felt something inside him change, like he wasn't afraid of Cagalli killing him. Cloud, was blonde, just like Cagalli, and pretty, just like Cagalli. One thing, though. Cloud wasn't a girl. So why did Athrun feel his cheeks heat up? The same reason that Rey, and Dearka suddenly want to take Athrun's virginity. (Author: cracks up) "Why the hell are you poking me in the forehead, for?" Cloud said as he woke up and caught Athrun's hand, before that annoying poking started again. "I-I'm sorry. The girl named, Yuffie told me to come inside this room, and introduce myself to you, considering that I'm your roommate for a little while." he answered. "Still doesn't help the fact that you were POKING ME." Cloud responded while rubbing his forehead a little bit. "but..I'm..."

THAT ENDS PART ONE! XD I don't think that's much of a Cliffy, but..whatever. XD

Err..review? Since this is my first story..


	2. Chapter 2

THAT ENDS PART ONE! XD I don't think that's much of a Cliffy, but..whatever. XD

Okay! Uh...I forgot to put disclaimer so..yeah. I do not own anything of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, or Final Fantasy related things. And since there's no OC character in here, I don't own anyone. On to the story we go.

"talking"  
'thinking'

"But you're what?" Cloud interrupted Athrun. "I'm sorry, for poking you! It's just that I wanted your attention!" Athrun responded innocently. And Cloud couldn't stop staring at him. He liked the innocent type, but who knew that in reality, he was a player. A two-timer. The fact is, Cloud could get any girl he wanted, even any guy. His fanclub was obviously filled with all sorts of people. Anyways, that means he's dating Tifa, and dating Yuffie at the same time. "Whatever." Cloud ended the awkward silence, and began walking outside of the room. "Yuffie! Tifa!" he said loudly. And they both came to him. "I never really did say that someone could share a room with me you know." Tifa smiled sweetly, "There's nothing to worry about. They're foreigners, rather weak looking if you ask me, so you could handle them with one swipe of your sword, okay? If you have any problems, just tell me or Yuffie. We'll figure it out." she answered. "Or. Tifa can figure it out, and I'll do the ass-kicking, got it?" Yuffie said as she gave a small V for victory sign. "Whatever." Cloud reentered the room, and sat on his bed. "So what's your name?" he asked. "It's Athrun. Athrun Zala." Athrun replied. "Your's is Cloud. So you don't need to introduce yourself to me." he added. Cloud began staring at Athrun once again, and thought, 'He looks like a girl. So..what if he really is a girl? He's as hot as one..Oh, no. I don't want to swing both ways..but I guess it'd be fun.' (author: Wow..Cloud's dirty sometimes) Athrun was definitely thinking about something rather similar, 'Cloud's cute. Though, Cagalli is still my one main love..but he's still..cute. No. Cute's not the right word. Mysterious and sexy if I say so myself. And well toned. Wow'  
-  
Now, in the PLANTS. Yzak walked through the halls of his home, he also smirked, there was no office work to be done today. He wished that he was able to go to the the planet Shinra with some of his best friends. Mainly Dearka of course, since he was the anti-social always PMSing bitch of the group. He knew that, but he would never say it to Dearka in public. Athrun would torment him for life. Besides, he thought Athrun had everything. Girls, looks, money, hair...Well not like Yzak was balding, but Athrun did have silky hair. That was dandruff free, and non-greasy. "Why the hell do I even care about that idiot, Zala? He's a dumbass anyway, working for that natural..when he should be here, serving me! Since he can't be better then me now, he's under my orders! Hahahahahaha!" Yzak was now evil laughing, and his maid looked at him from behind a door thinking that he should go to an asylum.  
-  
At Cagalli's place:  
"I wonder how Athrun's been doing." Cagalli asked Miriallia. "I bet he's fine. It's Dearka, and all those girls I'm worried about, he could be cheating on me." she said. "If he was, you could smack him upside of the head, over and over again. That would be my preferred media." Cagalli smirked. "What about Rey? I'm worried about him, honestly, who knows if he's been killed or not. They could have crashed! Or have been shot down!" Luna said rather loudly. "Luna. Calm down. They're fine." Cagalli reassured her. "They all need lives, so I don't care if Athrun cheats. All three of them seriously need to be laid, and I don't care whether boy or girl, as long as they come back still loving us. And as long as they weren't forced to do that. That'd be rape, and I did tell Athrun not to get raped or killed." she ended with a laugh. "Wow. You're sure protective of him." Luna replied sarcastically. Miriallia smirked, "Who says Athrun might not do the raping?" "It's Athrun. Dearka. and Rey. They're all damn pansies! You could be wearing a bikini and they wouldn't notice!" Cagalli ranted with a louder and bigger laugh. "Well they would..but they wouldn't..Oh nevermind I said anything like that."

Meanwhile, in Rey's and Dearka's room. "There's only one bed!" they both exclamed at the same time. "I am NOT sharing a bed with you!" they both pointed to each other. "I rather share a room with and bed with, Athrun, than YOU!" they both stopped yelling and covered their mouths with a hand. Rey began blushing madly, and Dearka did as well. "You like Athrun?" Dearka asked Rey. "Someone with a stick shoved up, their ass, likes the Athrun Zala. Wow." Rey glared at Dearka and after, smirked, "So what if I like Athrun? You like him too. You said so yourself, and if I were to tell Athrun that..." Dearka's eyes widened. "Fine. You win. We never said anything, and we'll share a bed, because..we're buddies." he ended. "No. One, we're not buddies, two, I don't want to be caught dead in a bed with you, three, why the hell are you comfortable with sharing a bed, and four, someone is sleeping on the floor, tonight." Rey began another argument. "You know. It's just easier if we share a bed, and stay on our own sides." Dearka insisted. "Persistant. Aren't we?" he smirked, there was more blackmail material on Dearka. "Fine. We can share the bed, but keep yourself away from me. Otherwise you'll have more then a punch in the face. Got it?" "Okay." Dearka answered. "How do you sleep? Clothed, semi-clothed, what?" Rey suddenly asked. "In boxers." "Oh. Well I sleep shirtless, and with sweats. So. Seriously. Keep yourself away from me." Rey took off his shirt, and Dearka stared blankly. He was in heaven. Rey did have finely toned muscles, was slightly tanned, and was also cute in the face. He then took off his jeans and put sweatpants on. "What the hell are you staring at, Elsman?" Rey spat. "N-nothing." Dearka answered, trying not to stumble over his words, because of the heavenly sight that he just saw. 'If Athrun looks like that too...But..Rey. Sweet Rey. I get to share a bed with him too..but he wants me to stay on my own side. How will I ever get through this..' he thought as he felt his pants get a little tighter. 'Rey does look like a girl...'

It's the end of part two, and thank you for my couple reviews that I got. They were very well appreciated. And like one person requested in their review I updated as quickly as I could. Though, that doesn't mean that I'll always be able to review on request, but I can try. It might not work though. Too much school stuff. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe..Well here's part three..I guess? XD It might not be as lengthy or as good as the other parts, but there'll be humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny OR Final Fantasy,.

Warning: Some Aerith bashing, yes she's alive for this fic.

-In Athrun and Cloud's room- Athrun had already retired to his bed, and was dressed in the bunny pajamas that he took from Cagalli. It was a miracle that they actually fit, but hey, they were comfy, AND Cagalli's favorite pajamas. Cloud had just walked into the room and saw a lump on the bed opposite his. He figured it was Athrun, it probably was Athrun, yet he couldn't seem to take another step into the room. During that day, his attraction for the blue-haired coordinator rose, and has he did his errands he couldn't think of anything, OR anyone else. He was dating two girls at once, so what was the challenge of putting a third person into the mix..of course it was a guy, but..it was a femme guy. Cloud turned to Athrun once more and just decided to get over with changing into his pajamas, surely the foreigner wasn't awake. So he quickly went to his dresser and pulled out some pajamas that were duplicate of all his other ones. Cloud didn't like variety, or much color for that matter. He could still remember Aerith, the pink princess of all peace. She didn't like fighting, and she wore too much pink. It really didn't help that she LOVED him too. Aerith was like this annoying little pink furball that wouldn't get away from him. Like lint on a shirt. About 30 seconds or so after thinking, Cloud finished changing into his plain ol' pajamas. He looked at his own bed, which was cold, and he looked at Athrun's bed which was going to be warm, since well..Athrun was in it. 'Hmm...I think I choose...HIS!' Cloud thought with a smirk. Athrun's bed was bigger anyway, it was his own bed until Tifa announced that they were going to have people staying for a while, and Tifa being Tifa told him to give the guest the bigger bed. 'Oh..how sometimes I go to Yuffie when she's like that.' he thought. He slipped into Athrun's bed, and wrapped his arms around Athrun's waist and stayed like that for the rest of the night.

-In Rey and Dearka's room- (more specifically their bed cracks up)

Rey had already gotten into bed and Dearka followed, and was trying to stay on his own side. In which he couldn't deny that it was quite hard since Rey was one of the sexiest people that he's ever seen. (fangirls on the side: I AGREE!) Dearka knew that Rey slept like a log, and decided to see what he could do. He got closer to Rey and hugged him. "What the hell, Dearka?" Rey said faintly in his sleep. "Wait..you aren't Dearka are you. Are you Luna?" Rey asked once again in his unconscious state. "Well whoever you are, stay there..because..you're warm." he ended as he snuggled into Dearka's bare chest. Dearka smirked triumphantly and a few seconds later, he was kicked away by Rey. "What the hell, man?" Rey said angrily. "So you're trying to rape me, are you. Well it's not gonna happen, since I ain't in need of being laid." Dearka smirked, "Yeah, right. You've probably haven't gotten laid in your entire sex life. Well, then you couldn't call it a sex life, but you know what I mean." "You probably haven't either!" Rey retorted. "What? Yes I have!" immediately after stating that, Dearka and Rey got into a massive brawl, with grunts and groans, anyone outside of the door could have thought it was suggestive..

-Yzak's life-

"Okay..now I regret sending them to that planet, since I'm bored as hell. Shiho, don't you think I'm bored as hell?" Yzak asked as he saw his favorite and the cutest maid enter his room. "Yes, sir." she answered quietly. "Oh, I have this brilliant idea, would you like to go on a date with me? I'm not going to force you.." he turned around and looked at Shiho who was wearing a French Maid outfit, like most other maids would. "I would love that, sir. Wouldn't your mother object, seeing that you'd be dating your own maid?" she answered. "Who knows, it's just one date. So I suggest you get dressed in different clothes. So..after that we can go for lunch or dinner..or a movie." Yzak said with a smile-smirk. Shiho nodded and left his room to go to her quarters. This was going to be one of her most memorable dates. Well..at least she hoped it would be a good one.

-the next morning at Shinra-

Vincent arrived to see if Cloud wanted to go training. So he knocked on Cloud's bedroom door and there was no answer. He knew that Cloud would be up by now so he opened the unlocked door, and saw that Cloud was in his bed...with another lump that was obviously not him. Vincent smirked, "So..Cloud got some. Hohohohoho." (author: XDD) The other lump on the bed looked like a girl, there was no way that it couldn't be a girl. So he assumed it was a girl. Tifa and Yuffie arrived in the room and said, "What's taking you so long Vincent?" Vincent looked at them, and then the bed, and back and forth it went. "If he didn't get something from you, Tifa, then who the hell is in bed with him?" Tifa's eyes widened, and answered, "That was supposed to be the guest bed so...if the guest isn't in the other bed, then Cloud's in bed with the guest." Vincent had a "WTF" expression on his face and quickly pulled back the covers. Cloud was snuggling with the foreigner that wore bunny pajamas? "Cloud! Wake up this instant! And you too!" Tifa yelled. Cloud woke up and stretched, "Oh shit." he said. "Cloud, what the hell are you doing in bed with him? The foreigner, that's only been here one day! So I would like to ask, what the hell were you doing?" she asked angrily. "Uh..well..it was cold, I had a bad dream that involved Aerith, and I forgot that he was there, so I just got into my own bed." he lied. "A bad dream that involved Aerith? As I recall, you loved that what's her what's it." Yuffie added. "So both of you are on my case.." Cloud said. "YES!" both females answered. And Vincent took this time to go ahead and walk out the bedroom door and wait for both girls to stop yelling at Cloud. 

END OF PART 3!

Looks like Cloudo is in a lot of trouble..well..anyways..we'll see if he gets out of it with a girlfriend..or a boyfriend. Wow..there goes my logic again...

Cloud: What the hell are you doing to me?

Kame-chan: Nothing..

Cloud: Yes you are.

Kame-Chan: no I'm not!

Tifa: And there they go again...until the update folks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's part 4 I guess..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or FF VII: Advent Children.

"Wow. Cloud's cheating on two girls with a boy. Never thought I'd see the day." Vincent told Cid and Reno. "Are you serious? You mean, that Cloud Strife, was cheating? Wow. I really thought he was loyal, but I guess not." Rude answered. "I just think he didn't get enough action, yo. So after he got with Tifa, he couldn't get none, so he went for Yuffie. No action there, so he goes after the foreigner that looks like a girl. Wow. Never thought I'd seriously see the day." Reno added with a smirk. "Thought Cloud was a goody goody man, didn't think that he'd do anything like that. What can I say though? All men need to get laid at least once before they're what..my age?" Cid asked. "Your age, which is like what..50?" Vincent replied with a smirk. "You know I'm just kidding," he added a few seconds later. "Why, you..I should run you over with the Highwind sometime.." Cid muttered angrily.  
"But we're visiting the Strife house today..great..well anyways, we'll see you later, Valentine. And don't be late for the huge show"  
-  
Cloud's Room

Cloud covered his head with the pillow, and Athrun just continued to sleep like a log that he was. (author: a smexy log..that's what.) Yuffie and Tifa looked at each other, before both glaring at Cloud, and stomping off at the same time. "I honestly-" Cloud began, but he was interrupted, "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" both girls screamed as they slammed their bedroom doors. Rey and Dearka walked into the room. "Wow. Seems like you've got a problem with women, don't you?" Dearka asked with his usual smirk. Cloud nodded. "And we both heard, right, Rey?" Dearka asked one more time. "Yeah. And you were in bed with Athrun, that's the only reason why, you shouldn't have gotten into bed with him. Of course, you knew the consequences, but you did anyway. What a naughty person, you." Rey answered. Cloud blinked. "What?" he asked. Athrun rolled over in bed.  
-  
Yzak's Life

Shiho walked back to Yzak's room dressed in jeans and a normal t-shirt. Yzak was pretty much dressed in the same type of thing. "So..uh..what do you wanna do for the date?" she asked shyly. "I don't know, why don't we go to an arcade or something? Seeing that we're dressed casual it would make the most sense. Besides..I've had this really odd urge to play DDR." he answered with another trademark smile-smirk. "Okay.." she said. "So, why don't we go? I mean..it's early enough that we can play games for a few hours, and then eat dinner after." Yzak pulled her wrist and dragged her out of his room, and into his garage, where his beautiful car was. (Imagine)  
-  
Back to, Cid, Reno, and Rude.

They knocked on the door of the Strife House, and Tifa answered. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked a little angry. "Hi." she said. "You should just come in. I don't think you would want to see, Cloud. And if you do, well just go to his room, I'm not coming along since he's an egotistical pig, that thinks he can handle two girls and one guy at once in his relationship life. Yuffie and I, broke up with him." she informed all three men. "Yeah, we heard. Vincent told us." Cid said. "I figured he would, well anyways, just go see Cloud if that was your point in coming here." she walked back to her room and laid on her bed doing nothing but looking at the ceiling. 'Was there a reason that Cloud didn't like me? He didn't like me enough, so he cheated on me, with someone that was five years younger then him. That's low...really low for him. I could have seen Reno doing it, but Cloud? No..' she thought. Reno knocked on Yuffie's door, and she answered it with the same angry looking face that Tifa had. "What?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "If you want to ask me the questions about this morning, quite early in the morning, then I don't want to talk about it." she added. "Cloud's a huge idiot. I mean honestly, I was happy when he asked me out. I thought he had broken up with Tifa, but he didn't. So he was two-timing us. Then..he wanted to add a third person into the mix? And this time it was a male." Reno laughed, "Doesn't sound like Cloud to me. It sounds like he's been possessed by Zack or something. Zack was more of the player or playboy, but he's not here anymore. He moved to someplace we don't know.. (he's still alive, since he's teh smex)" Yuffie nodded, she knew how Cloud was after he found out Zack moved. He lost a dear friend, and it was almost as if he lost a part of himself. "But, he would seek refuge from a foreign guy. A guy! Why the hell would you think that Cloud would do that for? I mean honestly, you think he wouldn't choose a guy, and he would choose a new girl, but he doesn't since he's lame or something?" Yuffie starting ranting about how she wanted to know why the hell that Cloud chose a boy over her, and Tifa. Cid, Reno, and Rude just walked into Cloud's room, where they found Rey and Dearka sitting on a bed, and Athrun sleeping while Cloud was on the floor with a pillow over his head. (The pillow doesn't help his gravity defying hair..) "YO CLOUD!" Reno yelled in Cloud's face. Cloud fell over and bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL!" "Sorry, Strife. You know how it is, yo." Reno answered. "Well, what the hell did you want?" Cloud asked angrily. "Oh, nothing. We just wanted to check up on the foreigners, see if they were doing well, and nothing illegal you know. Hopefully, they're just here for research purposes." Rude mentioned. "You know we're sitting right here right?" Dearka asked.

TEH END OF PART 4!

Sorry that it was kind of short. I have a book report to do, and all that school stuff once again. It's getting really hard for me to update, since I'm starting to get writer's block. Which sucks. But this is all I can do for now, so I hope that you enjoy it with humor! Otherwise I'll die..;; And you don't want me to die, but je ne!

after five minutes of useless jabber in the behind the scenes room  
Cloud: Yay! Reno didn't say Yo as much!

Reno: Shut up, yo.

Kame-Chan: COULD YOU BOTH JUST BE QUIET?

Reno and Cloud: ;; 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating, but I've been really busy lately. ;;;

And I'm on Writer's Block, but that's okay!

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know that...

Reno sighed, "Of course we know you're here, yo." he said. "But we just wanted to see how much we could annoy you, before you scream. Right, Rude?" he asked. Rude shook his head 'no', and answered his cell phone. "Hey, we gotta go, Reno." he said. "Damnit!" Reno answered. "Well, we'll see you later, and Cloud, don't do anything dirty, we are ALL going to be watching you lately. Especially Tifa and Yuffie. They want to make sure that you haven't gone gay-(author: Nope..Cloudo hasn't gone gay..bisexual maybe. Just not completely gay. He'll end up with either Tifa or Yuffie...Sorry for all you Cloud/Athrun people that have read this..) Cloud interrupted Reno. "No, I have not gone gay. Now go before Rufus fires you both, got it?" "Ooh, so the delivery guy get's angry sometimes.. And we all thought you've gone soft after you fought Sephiroth. Oh, doesn't matter, we'll be leaving now." Reno retorted smugly as he dragged Rude out of the room. Tifa sighed, "I'll just forget the fact that you were in the same bed as him, and I know that it was your original bed to begin with, but obviously, who gets into the same bed with a stranger that you barely know anything about?" By now Tifa was talking like a mother and Cloud stopped listening. He just nodded politely and he didn't notice that Tifa asked him if he liked Yuffie better then her. "WHAT! The truth comes out doesn't it! THAT MEANS YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH HER!" Tifa stormed out and Marlene came walking in, "Cloud..what have you said to Tifa to make her so angry?" Cid answered for Cloud, "This isn't anything you should be hearing, it's adult stuff. Go play with, Denzel, okay?" he pushed her out of the room and closed the door. "Thanks, Cid." Cloud said. "Don't mention it. The worst thing ever is having a little kid hate your guts you know." Cloud nodded. "How come Athrun hasn't waken up yet? That girl, Tifa..if that's her name can yell, does that mean you murdered him?" Dearka asked. "Or does that just mean that Athrun can sleep like a log.." Cloud's cell phone rang, and Athrun woke up to that. "Good morning!" he said. Rey was annoyed, "What the hell? You wake up to a little cell phone ringtone, and you don't wake up to yelling. Wow! You're some messed up idiot, aren't you!" "Rey, I have a few words for you, and that's it. Rey, Calm. Your. Ass. Down." Dearka said. "Shut up, you idiot. What the hell can I say! Is it my fault that you tried to rape me! So you have no say in this!" Athrun's eyes widened, "You tried to rape him!" he asked loudly. Dearka didn't answer. "Okay..I don't want to hear any of this crap. I'll just go back to sleep now..." Rey picked up Athrun by his collar, "No. You will not go back to sleep. If you do, I'll call Cagalli." he said. Athrun's eyes widened once again, "N-no! Not Cagalli!" "Then, let's get off this subject and have some breakfast!" Cid said before anything else would arise.  
-  
-At the PLANTS-

Cagalli invited Miriallia and Lunamaria over for a sleepover since the boys wouldn't be home.

"This is going to soo fun!" Miriallia said happily. "Obviously, since the boys aren't here..we can watch chick flicks, do makeovers, and go out clubbing, and find some decently hot guys!" Lunamaria exclamed. Cagalli laughed, "This is going to be so fun, we might hae to go shopping too!" Lunamaria and Miriallia whispered something into each other's ears. They both nodded and said, "Cagalli, you're going to wear a miniskirt for clubbing." Cagalli was surprised, "NO WAY! I am NOT wearing a MINISKIRT!"

-  
-At the Arcade-

Shiho was schooling Yzak and DDR, and even though she was, he was still very good at it. She was just less rhythm deaf. "Yzak, are you having fun?" she asked with a smile. "Sure." he said returning the smile. He was never really known to smile when losing, but he must have known that playing DDR against Shiho was quite a bad idea. After they played DDR, they played Time Crisis 3, and Yzak was definitely a better shooter then she was.

-  
-To the kitchen where breakfast is served in the Strife House!-

The seating arrangement was, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa, Denzel, Cloud, Rey, Dearka, Athrun, and Marlene.

The breakfast consisted of, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. "Well? What are you all waiting for! I say dig in!" Tifa said. "It's my cooking, so I know it's not poisoned or anything, okay? Now..if Cloud was cooking, it probably would be, but I'm not saying how so. Most likely poisoned by being burnt as the core of this Earth." she added. By Now, Cloud was definitely abashed, because now everyone knew he couldn't cook. He had to cover it up somehow. "Well, the reason I can't cook is because, I'm always delivering stuff, that's why!" he said. "What? Athrun's never home and he knows how to cook. And Rey's always with Lunamaria so that means he's never home, and he knows how to cook." Dearka said. "Now for me, honestly..I've never touched the stove once in my entire life. It's always been the microwave, or a toaster..Which means, I've never tried to deny the fact that I can't cook to save my life." he finished.

Cloud sighed, 'The foreigners always find a loophole to make sure I'M the one humiliated, damnit..I feel so loved.' he thought. So they dug into breakfast, and didn't know what events would come up for them next. 'Ring!' The phone rang and Tifa went to answer it. "Strife's delivery service! We'll deliver anything as soon as you need it!" she said happily into the phone. "Oh, Hi Kadaj!" she said. "Oh, you want us to meet you out in Healin, alright then!" she hung up the phone and went back to the table, "Kadaj, wants to meet you guys in Healin, and he wants everyone to be there. Except for Reno and Rude, and Rufus." she said. "Then, let's go to Healin."

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPPEH 5!

Yes, I realize that Kadaj and his gang are supposed to be evil, but..no they will not be evil in this fanfiction.

Until the next update folks!

Cloud: What? You just cut it off without some behind the scenes?  
Kame-Chan: Of course! I can do that!  
Reno: No, yo!  
Chibi Cloudo: Pweasee.  
Kame-Chan: ..I'm sorry.  
Chibi Cloudo: cute 


	6. Chapter 6

ZOMGZ. I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that I've had so much to do! I really apologize for it.. ;; Well, on to Chapter 6 then! And, well, there might not be as big of a pairing there was before, it's just getting harder and harder to write, I'll try as best as I can. but it'll definitely be more mild.

"What's Healin?" Athrun asked at the table. "Oh, it's a town, just don't worry about it." Yuffie answered, "By the way, Tifa, did Kadaj say how long we would be in Healin? Since I want to know if I need to pack!" Cloud shouted. "Nope, but it probably won't be the whole day. Just don't worry about it." she answered from another room. Rey and Dearka were completely confused to what was going on, so they just stared at Athrun. "Is there something on my face? Since you both have been staring at me lately." Athrun said noticing what was going on. "And you... you have to.." he added as he looked at Cloud. "So what the hell is going on?" Rey and Dearka both answered that they didn't know. "If they don't know, that means you must know. What was your name..? Ah, Cloud. Yes, why don't you tell me." he said with a suspicious tone. Cloud sighed, 'why the hell do I have to tell him? It's always me, me, me, that gets blamed isn't it? Well..feh.' he thought. "The fact is, they like you. And when I mean they like you; I'm saying that they're attracted to you, all right?" Cloud answered. "So stop asking me damn questions." Right as Cloud finished his sentence, Tifa walked in and she laughed, "Then that obviously doesn't explain, why me and Yuffie found you in his bed with him." Cloud's eyes widened and Athrun's also did. 'No, no..Cagalli definitely won't like that, but what can I say? That Cloud guy is attractive..I'm starting to like him. Blonde like Cagalli..he just keeps reminding me of Cagalli..I think I've been through this before, but this time I can't stop! No, no..STOP IT.' Athrun kept thinking. He began thinking out loud, and said, "Stop it..." Rey and Dearka looked at him with a flirty, inquisitive look on their faces. "Is anything wrong with our Athrun-poo?" they both asked in a girly voice. After they realized that they did that, they gasped and walked away. "Wow, that was weird." Yuffie said as she packed up her giant shuriken. -  
Rey and Dearka walked into their own room and began pacing around. "Omigosh. Why the hell did we do that!" Rey yelled. "You did it first!" Dearka denied. "What? We both said it at the same time, so what the hell are you talking about jeese! It's not enough that I'm starting to feel feelings for you AND Athrun, but you're blaming me for being a little flirty too! Once we get all of our research done, we're getting out of here as soon as possible. I want no more of these weird feelings, since I love yo-. DAMNIT! I love Lunamaria!" Rey was fuming and Dearka walked over to Rey and hugged him. "Don't worry about it okay, since you're my little Rey of light.." he said. "What the hell? Man, pull yourself together, and let go of me, before I yell sexual harassment!" by now Rey was screaming at the top of his lungs, and people inside the Strife House, and outside could hear him clearly.  
-  
-At the PLANTs-  
"Come on, Cagalli! Try it on! And then when Athrun gets back...you'll surprise him by looking hot!" Miriallia said. Cagalli wouldn't come out of the dressing room with a miniskirt on. "I refuse to put that -that, THING on." Cagalli spat from behind the locked dressing room door. Lunamaria sighed, "Cagalli, don't make me call Yzak." she threatened. "What the hell is Yzak going to do to me? Annoy the hell out of me with his rants about how he should be better then Athrun?" Cagalli answered. "Definitely not. Yzak called me anyway, he told me he was on a date with this girl..what was her name..? Oh yeah! It was Shiho." she added. "He's going on a date with his maid? No way!" Miriallia contributed. "Well, come on Cagalli, we want to you surprise Athrun anyway! If it looks bad we won't make you wear it. And if you put the miniskirt on, we'll let you choose the shirt as long as it's not from the boys' section!" Miriallia and Lunamaria tried compromising with Cagalli. "Fine...I'll do it." Cagalli said as she quickly slipped on the miniskirt and walked out. Both girls that weren't trying on clothes, squeed. "Cagalli! You look good! Athrun's going to love you!" they both said at the same time. -  
-Back to the Arcade-  
After playing at the arcade for several hours, Yzak took Shiho out to eat. "Yzak, that was soo fun." she said. Yzak smirk-smiled. "Yeah, it was. I wanna do it again sometime." he said as he took a bite out of a pizza slice. "You know..." Shiho began. "I know what?" he asked. "You know..this is the first time that I've actually seen you act..like someone your age. Going to an arcade, and eating pizza, being non-sophisticated. I like you a lot more this way, since I'm not afraid of you." she ended. Yzak coughed and nearly choked on his pizza, "You were afraid of me?" he asked. Shiho waited a minute before she answered. "Naw... of course not! I just said that to make you feel better since I schooled you so bad in DDR!" she laughed. "That is no fair." he answered adding his own laugh. "You are soo lame sometimes, Yzak." she said after she regained her breath. "Me? Lame? No way!" he replied. "What can I say? You're a mama's boy, and you're the Chairman of the PLANTs. You seem to have no time for fun, and you always request Hershey's Dark Chocolate, Coco Puffs cereal, and Granny Smith Apples. Don't you get tired of those foods? I would, I can only have a little at a time, but I can't have it everyday! And once I bring it to you, it's the same, 'Can you get me some water, also? You can just leave the chocolate, cereal, and apple on the table.' Then when I bring the water up, you ask me to put everything on your desk! I'm just surprised that you haven't asked me to feed you yet." she said. "But, by knowing that, this relationship might work if you do somethings for me." she finished.  
-  
-At Shinra-

"I hope everyone's done with breakfast, since it's time to go to Healin!" Tifa said. "but now a problem, who's riding with who?" she asked.

----

And that's the end of Chapter 6! ;;

I shall update as soon as possible, R&R! 


End file.
